This Is Why I Don't Like You Doing It
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Blaine loves horses and riding. Kurt hates horses and riding. When disaster strikes, will Kurt give in to the fact that Blaine loves riding to much to EVER give it up. EVER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey. This kind of just came to me and I decided to write it down. I hope this is good. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! Thanks. x**

Chapter 1

Blaine put his foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. He looked over to see Kurt perched on the fence. He smiled and then put all his focus and concentration on riding.

"Come on, Beatriz." He whispered softly to the horse underneath him.

Kurt and Blaine had graduated two years ago. They were happily married and Blaine had managed to persuade Kurt to let them buy land for Blaine to build on instead of an already built house. He actually just wanted the barn and the training ring but he knew he'd have to build their house to get that. So he did. They lived on a big bit of land with a house, a barn and a training ring. There were also trails just behind the house so Blaine was perfectly content. He had his GORGEOUS husband, his ADORABLE horse, his cosy house and a clean little barn with a spacious training ring. His life was perfect!

They had a horse, a cat and a dog. The horse and dog were Blaine's while the cat was Kurt's. The horse was called Beatriz and she was a shagya arabian. The dog was called Toby. He's very playful like VERY playful when he was around Kurt's cat. He was a Black Pomeranian. The cat was called Mia. She was very playful when she was around Toby. She was a Black and white Domestic longhair crossbreed.

Blaine started at a walk. They did a few rounds of the ring before Blaine pushed Beatriz into a fluent trot. They did a round before Blaine called over to Kurt.

"Can you set up a few jumps?" He asked. He saw Kurt hesitate.

He knew how much Kurt hated him riding. He thought it was dirty, dangerous, pointless, oh, and dangerous but Blaine really enjoyed it and couldn't EVER give it up. Kurt had picked up on that and he wasn't quite so determined to make Blaine give riding up. He couldn't just ditch Beatriz anyway and he certainly couldn't give her away!

"Pretty please, Kurtie? They don't have to be REALLY high."

"Fine." Kurt mumbled, before climbing over the fence and into the ring. He set up a jump. Blaine sighed. It was one that he used to practise on when he first got Beatriz. It was like, an inch from the ground!

"Bit higher." He called over. He heard Kurt's over dramatic sigh and grinned. He watched as Kurt took it up by 5 holes.

"Better. Thanks." He called, as Kurt trudged back to the fence. He pushed Beatriz into a canter. They did a round of the ring at a canter before Blaine turned Beatriz towards the jumps. There were 4 of them. Blaine knew they could get over them easily and quickly so he turned towards them and rode right towards them.

Kurt watched nervously as Beatriz jumped the first one. He HATED Blaine jumping with Beatriz. He'd hate Blaine jumping with any horse. He flinched as Blaine and Beatriz the first one with a metre to spare. Kurt had always ALWAYS hated horses so he NEVER EVER EVER thought he'd marry and live with a rider who built a whole new house just so he could have a barn and training ring. That was something he never planned on happening. But he loved Blaine so SO much so it was OK. He knew Beatriz could jump really REALLY well and he knew Blaine was a FABULOUS rider bit sometimes horses can have bad days and he really REALLY didn't want Blaine getting hurt. Like, REALLY didn't. He watched as Blaine and Beatriz cleared the other 3 jumps. He smiled as best as he could as Blaine rode over but he knew it was weak.

Blaine grinned at Kurt. Kurt was SUCH a worrier! Those jumps were a LOAD smaller than what he'd do when Kurt wasn't watching. He patted Beatriz's neck before dismounting. He walked over to Kurt and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he got an idea.

"Hey. Why don't you try riding Beatriz?"

"Because I don't feel like breaking anything today."

"You saw how good she was today."

"Yeah. Good for you. I don't even know how to ride. She'd hate that, bearing in mind she has such a great rider on her back all the time."

"You think I'm good?"

"You're great Blainey but there is NO way in this world or EVER I'm gonna get on that horse's back." and with that, he hoped off the fence and stormed off to the house.

"Well. He's not getting on your back any time soon, girl!" Blaine sighed. He took her reins and started walking towards the barn to cool her off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey. Just wanted to say thanks to marbletai for favouriting this story. Thanks to everyone who read it too. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! x**

Chapter 2

Blaine led Beatriz to her stall. He quickly cooled her off and then hurried to the feed room. He made her favourite mash and put it in one of her buckets. He gave it to her. He knew he had to go and see if he could find Kurt sooner or later. He started towards the house.

He reached the house. He wandered into the kitchen to pick up an apple but stopped in the doorway. Kurt was sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a fashion magazine. Blaine wasn't sure which one it was since he didn't do fashion. All his magazines were equestrian. He quietly walked over and put his arms around Kurt's neck from behind him. He smiled at the first thing Kurt did. Kurt looked down at Blaine's feet.

"Yes. I took them off. They're outside." Blaine said. He knew Kurt was making sure he didn't have his riding boots in the house. Kurt smiled slightly and looked up at him. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you ride when you didn't want to and when I knew you hated riding." He said. Kurt grinned.

"OK. I forgive you... I suppose..." Kurt teased. Blaine gave him a small slap on the arm.

"I can see you don't want to cook and if I cook we'll end up something horribly burnt and rock hard! How about if I took you out for dinner? Will that make up for earlier?"

"Maybe. Where?"

"Wherever you'd like honey. Your choice."

"Thanks. I forgive you for earlier."

"Yay." Blaine said, bending down to give Kurt a kiss. Kurt dodged it.

"Not yet. Go get changed first. You are covered in hair-"

"You have a cat that's covered in hair." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah but... That's different. And you smell. Hurry up though. I'm starving."

"Fine. Back in a minute." Blaine said, quickly stealing a kiss before he went.

10 minutes later, Blaine appeared again. He was clean and not covered in hair which pleased Kurt.

"OK. I'm ready. Let's go." Blaine said, grabbing his keys from the side. "Have you chosen somewhere to eat yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go." Blaine said. Toby and Mia came rushing by, looking kind of like they were having a cat-dog game of Tig. Toby was chasing Mia and just as he was catching up to Mia, Kurt stuck his foot out. Toby, being the type of oblivious dog he was, didn't see Kurt's foot and ran straight into it, tripping over it. He landed on the tiled kitchen floor with a small thud, looking like a pile of black fur. Kurt burst out laughing while Blaine hurried over to his dog.

"Toby. What did the mean Kurtie do to you?" Blaine looked up, playfully glaring at Kurt.

"He was going to catch my cat." Kurt shrugged, smiling as Mia started winding herself around Kurt as if she was thanking him. Kurt smiled and crouched down to stroke her. Kurt was so absorbed in stroking Mia, he didn't see Toby getting ready to dash at him. Kurt fell back in surprise as Toby dashed into him.

"See, my dog's not so stupid now is he?" Blaine teased, holding out a hand to help Kurt up. They laughed as Toby and Mia continued their game of Tig.

"Come on. I don't know about you but I am STARVING!" Blaine said, holding out his hand for Kurt. Kurt entwined their fingers.

"Let us go, then." Kurt replied, grinning as Blaine led Kurt out the front door, locking it behind them.

They reached the car and got in, Blaine in the driver's seat, Kurt in the passenger seat. Kurt reached out to put on a radio with his favourite songs on. They switched between Kurt's favourite and Blaine's favourite radio stations all the way, changing after a song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Just a quick not to say thanks to lyokodreamer for favouriting and following, thanks to Isabel4014 for following and thanks to 20eKUraN11 for also favouriting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review. Pretty please? I might update more often if you do! Thanks. X**

Chapter 3

Blaine grabbed Beatriz's tack from the tack room. He had decided to go out for a ride to give Beatriz a change. They had been practising in the training ring for quite a while this morning so Blaine decided to take her out on the trails before she got bored of the ring and started refusing since that was the last thing he needed.

He walked back to where Beatriz was tied up, waiting patiently. Blaine smiled as he saw Mia and Toby playing around Beatriz's legs.  
"Oi. You two." Blaine called. "Leave poor Beatriz alone."  
Mia and Toby looked up innocently and Blaine scruffed up Toby's fur before smoothing Mia's. Kurt would kill him if he mucked up Mia's fur! He watched as they slid away and went to play somewhere else.

Blaine finished tacking Beatriz up and led her outside. He quickly mounted. He saw Kurt watching him out the kitchen window. He smiled and waved.  
"Be careful." Kurt mouthed.  
"I will." Blaine mouthed back, before blowing Kurt a kiss. Kurt blew one back.  
"Love you." He mouthed.  
"Love you too. I'll be back in a bit." Blaine mouthed before pushing Beatriz into a trot and trotting away.

Blaine was going past a field when something caught his eye. A horse led down. He quickly dismounted Beatriz and tied her to the fence before hopping over the fence and carefully and slowly approaching the horse.  
"Hey. Shhh. I won't hurt you. Come on." Blaine comforted softly. The horse lifted his head to look at Blaine and Blaine flinched. His eyes were full of pain.

Just then, he started rolling. Blaine quickly looked him over. Colic. Blaine tried helping the horse to stand and, after several failed attempts, succeeded. He grabbed his phone. Thank goodness his phone was in a good mood today. Sometimes he could get signal up there but other times he couldn't. Today, he happened to be able to. He phoned the vets while slowly walking the horse around. He had a load of whip marks on him as well. Some fresh. Some old. Some looked like they had literally only just stopped bleeding. Blaine flinched at what this horse could have been through.

A few minutes, the vet pulled up. He got out and Blaine started slowly making his way over to the vet with the horse. The vet started checking him over.

After many painfully slow minutes, the vet announced that it was only a small case. They didn't have much to do which Blaine was madly grateful for since he had no idea who's horse this was and he didn't have the money for the surgery. Kurt would also kill him if he found out that they had to pay for that too!

When the vet had finished and gone, Blaine looked at the horse properly. He could see that the horse was a Persian Arab and was male. He was grey and was around 14.1 hands high. Blaine guessed the horse was around 5 years old.

"Hey boy." Blaine whispered soothingly to the horse. "Where are your owners? Hm?" Blaine looked around to see the field most definitely abandoned. This horse had been abandoned.

"You gonna come back home with me?" Blaine asked softly. He and the horse slowly made their way back to the gate where Beatriz was patiently waiting. Then they made a slow way back.

When Blaine, Beatriz and the new horse arrived back, Blaine saw Kurt waiting for him.

"Sorry we're late. I found this guy in a field and had to bring him back. I didn't have to pay for him." Blaine added.

"Fine." Kurt huffed before walking off. Blaine sighed.

"Well that didn't go as smooth as I had hoped." he muttered as he dismounted Beatriz and led the two horses towards the field. It was to warm to put them in the barn and Blaine guessed Beatriz could do with a run around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy! Thanks to CasperGhost, MollieEmma, ProudOfDarrenCriss, ShootingFirework and gleekykid for all favouriting. Thanks to Isabel4014 and ProudOfDarrenCriss for reviewing as well. Thanks to all who have read. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanks! X**

Chapter 4

Blaine walked up to the house after untacking Beatriz. He opened the door and stepped through it, taking off his boots in the porch. He picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. He heard faint music from the front room and wondered through. He saw Kurt sat on the sofa, his legs curled to his side, sketching on a notepad while listening to music on his phone. He heard 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss start playing. He smiled softly. This was Kurt and his song.  
"Hey. Kurt. Baby. Come on. Please talk to me."  
"I am." Kurt said, slamming his notebook shut and hitting the pause button on his phone.  
"No you're not." Blaine replied, moving to sit next to him.  
"What am I doing now then?" Kurt snapped moving closer to the other side of the other side of the sofa.  
"Well, you are talking but-"  
"Exactly. I'm talking to you." Kurt interrupted.  
"But you're really stressy. What's wrong?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I dont-"  
"Don't say you don't know. You had me worried sick and then you came back with a completely different horse as well as your own."  
"What did you want me to do? Just leave the horse? He had colic and had been abandoned."  
"You could've called me."  
"But I didn't have time. I needed to call the vet."  
"And leave me worried sick about you?" Kurt turned towards Blaine and saw him hesitate. "You know what? Forget it. You're fine and that's all that matters." Kurt said before snatching up his phone and notepad and stalking off to bed.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket as he slowed Beatriz to a walk.. He looked at the time. 12.09 it read. Blaine realised they had been out practising all morning. He wondered if Kurt was up yet. He had decided that Kurt deserved a lie in so he had got up and gone outside to ride Beatriz. He dismounted and started walking towards the barn.

He reached the barn and went in. He took Beatriz to her stall. He gave her a quick cool down and a mash and then went to the house.

When he got into the house, he was met with the smell of bacon. He wandered into the kitchen to see Kurt. He walked over and threw his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned to look at him.  
"Blaine. Go get changed."

"Oh, come on. You have a cat who's always malting." Blaine pouted

"Yeah. I don't mind cat hair. And you stink."

"Thanks. Am I forgiven for yesterday?"

"Yes. If you go get changed."  
"Fine."

Next lunch, Blaine goes to find Kurt. He finds him in their room. He lies down on the bed while pulling Kurt softly down with him.

"Blaine!" Kurt protests but he lets Blaine pull him down anyway. They lie there for a few minutes, just staring at each other lovingly.

"Is it OK if I take Beatriz out for a ride on the trails? I'll only be an hour or two."  
"OK. Be careful though."  
"I will." Blaine reassured him, leaning forward to give him a soft peck on the lips. Blaine pulls back, getting up. Kurt gets up and follows Blaine out to the barn. He watches Blaine tack Beatriz up, sighing. He had a weird feeling about today. It was the sort of feeling you get in your stomach when your nervous about something but Kurt wasn't sure what. It was like SOMETHING was going to go HORRIBLY wrong today. What was it? Kurt just pushed the thought to the back of his mind and smiled at Blaine.

When Blaine is done and mounted, Kurt walks to the start of the trails with him. Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine smiled at him.

"I'll be careful. Promise."

"Please do be careful. I don't want that phone call saying that you've fallen of and are really badly hurt."  
"You won't. I promise." Blaine says, leaning down. Kurt reaches up on tip toes and they share a quick kiss before Blaine kicks Beatriz into a trot down the trails. Kurt stands there, watching him until he can no longer see him, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach which was really strong now. He really SHOULDN'T have let Blaine go. Something really bad was going to happen. Maybe he could sleep the feeling off. Kurt walked back to the house and up to their room to take a small nap.

Blaine had been riding along the trails for about half an hour before he gets to the lanes. He decides to ride along them for a bit since he knew how much Beatriz LOVED them. He didn't realise what an awful idea it would be.

Halfway along a car, quite obviously speeding, comes along. The driver sees Blaine and Beatriz but doesn't slow down. He actually speeds up instead. Beatriz, being an ordinary horse, spooks at it. She starts rearing as a horse would at a speeding car. Blaine tries really hard to calm her down but she's too worked up to actually listen to the voice that usually soothes her. She rears a bit too high and falls over onto Blaine. The car drives off and then everything goes black.

**OMG. I feel so SO mean and evil. Wait, same thing. Anyway, I'll try to upload the next chapter as quick as I can but I do have all my other fics to update and I'm quite busy with school and homework and stuff but I'll try! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey. I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy with my other fanfics and school and homework and life. *Sigh* But I'm back. Thanks to Sherry05 and klainelover8189 for following. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! x**

Chapter 5

Back at the house, Kurt was cooking their tea. He had decided to cook Blaine's favourite chicken since he felt bad about his outburst about the new horse. He knew Blaine did what he felt was the best. He just wished Blaine had called him before bringing it home. But that didn't matter now. He looked up at the clock. 6pm already. Then Kurt realised something. Blaine wasn't back yet, was he? Maybe he was down at the barn.

Kurt hurried down to the barn, taking a deep breath and hoping he was there before yanking th barn door open. He walked in and looked at Beatriz's stall. She wasn't there. He then hurried over to where Blaine kept the tack, slowly getting more and more panicky. It wasn't there and neither was Blaine's riding hat.

He raced back up to the house. He ran into the front room and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, looking for Blaine's. In his panic, he scrolled past Blaine's number 3 times before finding it. He hit call and pressed his phone to his ear. Desperate for Blaine to pick up.

"Hi. This is Blaine. I'm probably busy with Kurt or Beatriz right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you." Kurt heard before hearing the beep. He quickly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He walked quickly back outside and towards the trails.

He reached the lanes and stopped. Had Blaine gone along them? He didn't very often. Kurt decided to look and started jogging along them. Hoping Blaine was OK and safe.

Halfway along he sees a horse. A horse he would recognise from anywhere. Beatriz.

"No. no no no no." Kurt muttered under his breath as he started running towards her. As he reached her, he notices a lump. Blaine. He ran over and dropped to his knees next to Blaine. He was unconscious. Kurt took a few shaky breaths before trying to find a pulse. After a few seonds. He found a weak one. As he found it, he heard a soft groan. He quickly pulled back to look at Blaine.

"Hey. Blaine, honey? Can you open your eyes for me?" Kurt asked, softly, gently picking up Blaine's hand and holding it with both of his. His question was met with another groan and then he watched as Blaine's eyelids fluttered open, slowly.

"Hey, honey." Kurt said, caressing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumbs.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying to push himself up. Kurt quickly put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine. Yeah, it's me. Stay led down, OK?"

"W- what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I was hoping you could answer that for me."

"Um," Kurt watched as Blaine shut his eyes again, trying to think of what had happened. "I was riding along here and a car came speeding towards us and Beatriz spooked and I was trying to calm her down and that's all I remember."  
"OK. You must've fallen off and blacked out."

"Where's Beatriz?" Blaine asked, struggling to get up again.

"Blaine." Kurt said, firmly. "Beatriz's here. She's fine." Kurt added, grabbing Beatriz's bridle and gently pulling her round next to him so Blaine could see her.

"Hey girl." He whispered, reaching up, with his hand that Kurt wasn't holding, and patting her neck. She whinnied, before lipping at his fingers. He laughed softly, before looking at Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine, I'm going to call an ambulance, OK?" Kurt said, leaning down to give Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before standing and walking back and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He walked back a few paces before calling 911 and watching Blaine as he patted and let Beatriz lip at his fingers. He smiled. Blaine really did love Beatriz. Even Kurt couldn't deny the bond between the two of them. He spoke quickly but was really surprised at how calm he sounded. He hung up and hurried back over to Blaine. He dropped down on his knees next to Blaine again and gently picked up his hand again.

"Are you OK?" Kurt asked.

"As good as I can be, I think." Blaine answered. Kurt nodded.

"The ambulance will be here soon." Kurt said, leaning down to kiss Blaine's cheek again.

"What about Bea, though?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that. Have you got anyone who could come and get her?"

"Um, what about Beth?"

"Your sister, Beth? Sure."

"Good. You have her number, right?"

"Yeah. I'll call her." Kurt went to get up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"Stay here?" Blaine asked. "And put Beth on speaker?" He added.

"OK." Kurt dialled her number.

"Hey Kurt. What's up?" Beth's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Beth. Blaine and I were wondering if you could do us a favor."

"Sure."

"OK. Blaine got into a little riding accident-"

"What? Is he OK?" Beth screeched, making Blaine jump slightly.

"Beth." Blaine scolded. "I'm fine. We were just wonderng if you could come and take Bea back home."

"Sorry Blainey. Sure. Where are you?"

"OK. I'll be right there." Beth said, a few minutes later, after Kurt and Blaine had given her the directions.

Thank you." Blaine said, gratefully.

"Anytime big brother. See you in a bit."

They hung up and Kurt turned back to Blaine. Now they just had to stay there and wait.

**Haha. That was actually tons of fun to write. I hope it's OK. It is one of my longer chapters. Um, that's all I really have to say. Um, oh, I finally got my dad to order me a pair of sunglasses off Darren Criss's website! So I seriously CANNOT wait for them to come! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please reading. Thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! x**

Chapter 6

"You OK? Does anything hurt?" Kurt asked, softly.

"Um, no." Blaine answered. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I can't actually feel my legs. Oh my God, Kurt. I can't even feel my legs." Blaine freaked out. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin, making Blaine look up at him.

"Hey honey. Breath. Come on, Blaine. Breath." Kurt said, surprised at how calm his voice was. "Come on. In. Out. In. Out." Blaine followed Kurt's guide and was soon breathing properly, just with tears quietly streaming down his face. He looked up at Kurt. His hazel eyes massive and filled with sadness.

"Kurt." He sobbed brokenly.

"Hey. Sh. It could be nothing. We just have to wait, OK?" Blaine nodded. Kurt sighed. He hated seeing his husband looking so sad.

A few minutes later, Kurt heard the sound of horseshoes on the lane. He turned to see Beth trotting up on her horse, a spanish mustang. She was called Adonia but Beth just called her Addie. She had a black face and black legs. Her mane was black with highlights of grey in it. Her tail was black and the rest of her body was grey. Kurt always thought she was gorgeous but still refused to ride her. Blaine looked over as well.

"Hey Beth." Kurt called as she dismounted.

"Hey Kurt. Oh Blaine. What happened?" She asked, tying Addie to a tree and kneeling down by Blaine.

"A car spooked Bea. She chucked me off."

"They didn't stop?" She asked.

"I didn't see anyone when I came." Kurt said, knowing Blaine had blacked out when he fell.

"Seriously?" Beth asked. Kurt just nodded. "Some people." She mumbled under her breath before looking down at Blaine again. She smiled sadly at him.

"How you feeling?" She asked him softly.  
"OK. I suppose." He sighed sadly. They were interrupted by a siren. Beth rocked back on her feet and stood up. Kurt stayed knelt by Blaine until they had put him in the ambulance.

"I'll call you, OK?" Kurt said.

"OK." Beth said, waving as Kurt climbed in the ambulance. She watched them go and then turned to Beatriz.

"Hey sweetheart." She whispered. "You gonna come with me and Addie? We'll go and put you two out in the field, yeah?" She turned to Addie and untied her. She mounted Bea because she knew for a fact Addie would follow next to them. She then kicked Beatriz into a trot and started heading back to Kurt and Blaine's.

**Hey. OK. There was the chapter. I'm that happy with it but I couldn't really think of anything else to do. Trust me. I have no idea about anything medical or injuries so, yeah. Bear with me! Um, this was the horse I was thinking about for Beth. I just thought it was so gorgeous:**

2007/04/29/horse-colour-demystified-the-dun-gene/

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**OMDC! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo sorry guys! My updating has been rubbish lately. I haven't updated any fanfics in like, forever. I just wanna say I'm never gonna abandon them. It just might take me forever to update! Me and my friend are in the process of writing a proper book. She found a free publisher and everything and she refuses to let me update my fanfics so shhhhhhhhh. I'm working on that story now (not)! She wants it to be done by the end of this month but we are so not gonna do it! Shhhhh again. I never said that! Anyways, for those still reading, ON WITH THE STORY!**

They soon arrived at the hospital. Kurt had held Blaine's hand gently in his the entire ride and hadn't let go of it once, rubbing his thumb in even, soothing circles on the top of Blaine's hand, trying to reassure him. He knew he was terrified and he had always hated hospitals as much as Kurt had which was really saying something.

After a series of tests, a doctor eventually came back to talk about what conclusion they had come to.  
"Hi. I'm Doctor Parker." He said, holding his hand out to Kurt. Kurt shook it, not letting go of Blaine's hand which was gripping nervously at his other hand. He sat back down, squeezing Blaine's hand, feeling him grip tighter.  
"OK. Mr. Anderson-Hummel. We've found out you're temporarily paralysed," Kurt looked at Blaine's face to see disappointment cross it before a look of pure horror take it's place.  
"But that means-" He interrupted, not able to finish his sentence. Dr. Parker obviously gathered what he was trying to say.  
"I'm really sorry but that means no riding for a while." he said, regretfully. Blaine looked close to crying so Dr. Parker said he'd give them a few minutes and walked away to check on another patient. As soon as he was gone, Blaine let his barrier down. Tears sped down his cheeks. Kurt turned to see him trembling slightly.  
"Oh baby." He whispered, sliding up onto the bed next to him. Blaine immediately clung to him, sobbing into his chest. They stayed like that for at least 5 minutes. Blaine crying helplessly into Kurt's top and Kurt rubbing circles across his back. Changing places everytime. A bit like t-touch he thought, before I've spent too much time around Blaine and his horsemanship books. He could feel Blaine's tears leaking through his shirt but he really couldn't care less. He shushed and soothed Blaine until he finally calmed down considerately and pulled away.  
"Do you want to call Beth?" He asked, looking at him for an answer. Blaine just nodded, too tired from crying to say anything. Kurt reached in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out. He called Beth and waited. Within 3 seconds she picked up.; "Kurt. What's happened? Is Blaine OK?" Beth blasted at him.  
"Woah. Blaine's fine. Well, as fine as he can be." He sighed. He looked to see Blaine staring blankly at the wall across from them.  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked.  
"Um, he's temporarily paralysed from the waist down." He said, quietly, worried about setting Blaine's tears off again.  
"What? Can I talk to him?" Beth asked.  
"Sure." He said before turning to Blaine. "Hey. Beth wants to talk to you." He said, giving him a gentle nudge with his shoulder. He handed the phone to him when he held out his hand.  
"Hey Blainers." She said, softly. "How you doing?"  
"I'm not going to be able to ride, Beth. What's gonna happen to Beatriz? No one's going to be able to exercise her." Blaine rushed out, feeling more tears threaten to fall. Kurt sensed this and pulled him so his top half was resting against his side.

"We will work something out." Beth promised.

"But I'm going to miss riding." Blaine whimpered.

"It'll be fine." She reassured, even though she wasn't too sure herself.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked, sounding like a frightened 10-year-old.

"I just do." Beth said after a minute. "Listen. I've got to go but I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"OK." Blaine whimpered again. He hung up before snuggling into Kurt's chest to cry some more. Kurt eventually heard Blaine's breathing even out, obviously exhausted from crying. Kurt stroked Blaine's curly hair as he slept, hoping Beth was right.

**So. How was that? I think it's better than all of the other chapters since I ended up copying and pasting and finishing it off on my iPod rather than using OpenOffice on my laptop! Anyways, I will try my very hardest to update more often! I'm also thinking of turning this into a Glee and Heartland crossover but I wanted to see what you guys thought first! Please review, it motivates me to write! Thank you! x**


	8. RIP Cory

**Heya. OK. I get back from Paris to hear the Cory news and practically sobbed. Any mention of him makes tears well up.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by all your fans, family and friends. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are all here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel slightly better know. I still miss him tons though. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


End file.
